1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emulsifiable lubricants, and particularly for those for use in water-in-oil emulsions containing water soluble aminohydroxy compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water-in-oil emulsion fluids as lubricants in industrial applications, for example, as hydraulic fluids and in other areas where lubricants are necessary, is well known to those skilled in the part. An essential component of water-in-oil emulsion lubricants, particularly when these lubricants are employed as hydraulic fluids in the present of oil as a continuous phase with water dispersed therein. Water comprising from about 10 to less than about 69 percent by weight of the total emulsion fluid. It has now been discovered that water soluble aminohydroxy compounds provide outstanding high temperature emulsion stability performance for water and oil emulsion useful as fire resistant hydraulic oils.